Moldova
' ' debuted in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest and have been participating ever since with the exception of the fourteenth edition. Originally funded by MLTV, has been in charge for the country's participation since the fourth edition. The broadcaster has hosted many different national and international selections. Șansa ta was hosted in the sixth, seventh and eight editions respectively. The current national selection format chosen is AVEM, taking place since the fifteenth edition. Their entry for the second to fourth were selected internally due to low budget funds. Both entries for North Vision Song Contest 9 and North Vision Song Contest 10 were planned to be chosen via Șansa ta, but eventually cancelled. Hence, the eleventh to thirteenth edition saw a regular internal selection. The entry for the sixteenth edition was selected internally due to being in the pre-qualification round of the edition, delaying the new national selection AVEM. Moldova has achieved three four tens and ten qualifications, being pre-qualified in the eleventh, seventeenth and twenty-first edition. They have participated in the pre-qualification round once. Popular entries from the country include "Uhodi", "Loc pentru dragoste" and "Visele". Moldova has been the first place of the betting odds thrice (#10, #16 and #24), second and third once respectively as well (#06 and #21), infamously under-performing in them better than the actual contest. Moldova came second in North Vision Song Contest 16 with "Loc pentru dragoste" and has qualified ever since. Recently, the country scored its highest points in both semi-final and final with Irina Rimes in North Vision Song Contest 20 and the second-highest place, being third in North Vision Song Contest 24. On the other hand, it finished last two times while being an automatic qualifier in North Vision Song Contest 11 and North Vision Song Contest 23. According to the Ranking of Nations it currently ranks as the 6th best performing country by the twenty-fourth edition. Contestants North Vision Song Contest *''' The selected entrant was chosen as a foreign act. '''Split Voting Draw history Moldova has so far competed in a total of twenty-six shows ‒ one pre-qualification round, fifteen semi-finals and nine finals. The country is by far mostly allocated to the middle-aligned draws #13 to #16 (accounting for roughly 40% of appearances in NVSC). Also, the country has performed as both first and last in various shows. Male acts are usually allocated to the first semi-final. The country and delegation have an infamous reputation of a constant allocation for #15 in the finals. It is also one of the most successful ones for the country. Betting Odds Since the fourth edition, the betting odds are presented after the sneak peeks have been posted. They give a vague view on which countries are likely to win the competition. Moldova has been the first-to-win in the odds two times, coming second once and fifth as recent as North Vision Song Contest 20. North Vision Awards The North Vision Awards (formerly known as the After-show Awards) is a ceremony held to honour the artists and songs of the editions. Moldova has received three awards out of the sixteen nominations of the Moldovan artists and songs. Voting history TBC 12 points TBC Commentators and spokespersons Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Moldova debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest ''' The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Moldova debuted in the fourth edition and has participated in the two following editions before withdrawing for three editions. It has participated again since the tenth edition. Balkan Music Bash''' The contest is held between the Balkan countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Moldova debuted in the first edition. However, the country has not participated ever since due to arguments between the host broadcasters. External links *Youtube channel *NVSC forum Category:Countries